Lets start a family
by Sami1997
Summary: Emma and Will want to start a family
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Today was the day Emma was going to tell Will what she really wanted. She made him dinner, she made sure the house was clean and she even wore her perfume that made Will's head spin. She heard the front door open. Emma quickly ran to the oven to check on the food. "Honey, I'm home." Will stated as he tossed his keys on the end table next to him and started to take off his shoes when he took a deep breath in. "Ooo, something smells good." Wil walked into the kitchen to see his beautiful wife taking something out of the oven and placed it on the stove. Will stood behind her giving her a huge hug from behind and a light kiss in her cheek. "Welcome home." Emma said with a giggle. Emma turned around to hopefully get a proper kiss from her husband when she notices Will eyeballing the food. "Is that what I think it is?" Will asked with a grin forming on his face. "Yes. We are having Chicken Pot Pie for dinner tonight." Will gave her the biggest grin and picked her up and spun her around the kitchen. He placed her feet back on the floor just before giving her a big heart warming kiss. "Do you know how much I love you." Will said. "Only as much as I love you." Emma teased going in for another kiss.

"Emma…" Will said interrupting their wonderful kisses. "Why did you make all of this? Are your parents here?!" Emma looked at him with a small smile on her face. "Why can't a wife do something wonderful for her amazing husband." Emma started walking towards the cabinet to take down some plates and a couple of cups for their drinks. Will stood there dumbfounded just watching her put everything on the table. Emma turned around to see that Will and was still standing there. She gave him a smile. "Well do you wanna eat? I mean if you don't want to than I can eat both of these Chicken Pot Pies myself." Emma giggle as she started walking slowly towards the stove where the Chicken Pot Pies were sitting colling off. Emma turned around as if going to take one of them when Will came around from behind with a hug and said with a laugh, "I think that I would be able to help you eat one of them." Emma giggles and turned her head to give him a kiss. They stayed like that for another minute or so before breaking apart. "Are you sure your parents are not here?" Will asked looking around quickly. "Will I am pretty sure they are not here. Now come on let's eat."

Will sat down at the table and watched Emma sit down and smooth out her skirt. The little things that she does, he thinks are so cute. Emma looks up and gives him a shy smile when she see's him looking at her with the biggest smile. "What?" Emma asked. "Nothing. I just love you so much." Will said taking her hand in his. It was moments like these that he would cherise forever.

Later that night Emma and Will are sitting together on the couch cuddling and watching television. "Will?" Emma asked breaking the silence between them. "Yeah?" Will said looking down at her. "Can I ask you a serious question?" Emma asked biting her lower lip. Will knew that whenever she bit her lip she was nervous about something. "Of course. Honey you can ask me anything." "Well" she started but then trailed off. Will gave her time to gather her thoughts. When she looked up at him she took a deep breath in and realized he was staring right into her eyes. "Will, we have been married for a couple years now and we have some extra money in the bank that we can spend." "Yes we do. Honey where are you going with this?" "Well, I was wondering if maybe you would like to extend our family." Emma looked into Will's eyes and noticed how confused he was. "Will I want to have a bay." Will's eyes grow huge as he started to understand what she just said. He stayed quiet for a little while. Emma started to grow nervous thinking that she had pushed too hard. "Will…." She started to say but Will put a finger on Emma's lips and looked her in the eyes. "I think that is a wonderful idea." Will said to her. He couldn't help it but he let out a little laugh when her eyes began to fill up with tears. "Oh! Will!" Emma said has the tears began to stream down her face.

She gave him the biggest and warmest kiss she could ever gave him. They stayed that way for a few minutes before Will pulled away. Emma looked at him as he pulled her off of him and exited the living room. Emma sat there dumbfounded wondering if she did something wrong/ She got up and followed to where Will had vanished to. When she got to the hallway she heard a bang come from the bedroom. She opened the door to find Will rummaging through his nightstand drawer. "Will?" Emma asked slowly. Afraid that she might scare him. Will looked up to see his wife standing there with a worried looked on her face.

"Will….are...are….you okay? Did I go something wrong?" Emma asked. At that moment Will walked over to her with a box in his hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Will looked Emma in the eye when he was inches away from her. He put the box in her hands and she said with a smile. "I guess we won't be needing these anymore" Emma looked down and saw that it was a box of condoms. She smiled and let out a little giggle. When she looked back up she saw Will with a giant schoolboy grin in his face. Emma gripped the box in her hands and turned away from her husband. It was her turn to be mysterious. "Honey…..?" Will asked as he saw his wife made her way over to her nightstand and take out a box. She put the condoms in the box and put it back into her nightstand. She looked back at Will who had a confused look on his face. "We will get these back out after we have a baby." Emma said with a little bit of a giggle at the end. Will walked towards her and gave her a giant kiss. "I love you so much." Will said.

They just stared at each other for a little but before Emma got a strange look on her face. Will knew this look. This was her panicked looked. "Emma. Are you okay?" Will asked. Emma slightly nodded before walking out into the living room. Will followed her wondering what could have been bothering her. When he got to the living room he saw his wife picking up the pillows and the things that were left on the floor. When she turned around she looked at Will and said "There, all set." Will leaned against the wall and gave a little chuckle. "What?" Emma's doe eyes got even bigger. "You are so adorable." He leaned off the wall and went over to his wife who was still standing in the middle of the living room. Her cheeks were starting to get red from being embarrassed. Emma leaned in thinking that she was getting a kiss from her husband but Will had other plans.

Will picked Emma up bridal style and smiled when Emma gave a little giggle. "Will!" Emma gave a little scream. "Yes, my love." Will looked at her innocently. "What are you doing?" Emma asked. Will than got the biggest smile on his face and said. "Well, you said you wanted a baby. I think we have had enough practice. I think we are ready for the big game." Emma's eyes grew big with delight as she started to understand what WIll had said. "I think we are to." Emma said giving Will a passionate kiss before he carried her to the bedroom and closed the door.


End file.
